The Pineapple Incident
Recap At MacLaren's, Barney, Marshall, and Lily all convince Ted to take 5 shots of 'Red Dragon' (a special blend by Carl) so that Ted will not think but instead do. Ted blacks out, and wakes up the next morning with a girl he doesn't remember beside him in bed, a pineapple on his nightstand, and a sprained ankle. Ted asks Marshall and Lily about the night, and Marshall and Lily tell him that he sang along with the jukebox in the bar while standing on a table and talking on the phone with Robin. He then fell off the table (explaining the sprained ankle), and Marshall and Lily took him up to his bed. However, Ted finds that his jacket had been burned, and calls Barney to find out. After finding Barney in the tub, Ted asks him about the night, and Barney tells Ted that he lit Ted's jacket on fire because Ted called Robin. Barney then tells Ted that after some more fun, he put Ted back into bed. Ted then finds that someone wrote on his arm, saying to call the number if Ted was found passed out somewhere. Ted calls the number, and finds out it belongs to the bartender, Carl. Carl tells Ted that he went to the bathroom to vomit (ending Ted's "vomit-free since '93" streak), and then told him the meaning of the word karaoke and that he wanted to go see some penguins at the zoo, but he had to make one more call first. Based on this information, Marshall, Lily, and Barney believe that the mysterious girl in Ted's bed is actually Robin, but as Ted goes to wake the girl up, Robin calls. The girl in bed, Trudy, wakes up, and explains her side of the story, telling Ted that he did not vomit after all, and that she exchanged numbers with him in the ladies' room of the bar. Ted tells Trudy to hide when Robin comes over to talk, and Trudy leaves via the fire escape before Ted can show her to Robin to prove that he has moved on. In the end, Ted eventually pieces his night together (except for the mysterious pineapple). Continuity *Lily jokingly insults Barney in this episode and lifts her hand for a high five. In response, Barney shakes his head and doesn't high-five her. This exchange recalls a moment in the Pilot when Barney makes an inappropriate comment and Lily shakes her head instead of high-fiving him. *Ted says proudly that he has been "vomit-free since '93." However, in Game Night Barney tricks Ted into telling the "Re-Return Story", where Ted threw up on Robin's doormat right after the events of the Pilot. However, since Marshall calls Ted out on his vomit-free claim in Game Night, it's clear the writers were aware of this discrepancy and so is not considered an error. *Trudy returns for another shot with Ted in Third Wheel. *Trudy is found out to be married by the time Marshall and Lily attempt to arrange Ted's marriage in Rabbit or Duck. Gallery PINEAPPLE INCIDENT 2.jpg|Ted waking up next to the Pineapple. The Pineapple Incident.png|The gang eat the unexplained pineapple from Ted's room. Ted drinks shot.png|Ted drinks the first of five shots. Ted's memories.png|Ted's memories of the night after the shots. Ted meets Trudy.png|Drunk Ted meets Trudy, the girl in his bed the next morning. Trudy.png|Trudy explains what happened on the previous night. :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Pineapple Incident images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Older Ted says he left Trudy a message and she never called him back. In Third Wheel Ted says he wishes he had called her. However it is possible that he confused the memory since he was very hung over the morning after. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall's line, "Oh, bad idea jeans!" refers to a Saturday Night Live skit of the same title in which wearers of the jeans announce that they will do something that others would advise them not to do. *In the first scene when Ted says "Where is Thurston Howell taking you" he is referring to Thurston Howell III (The Millionaire) from Gilligan's Island. Music *Voices - Cheap Trick Other Notes *Carter Bays later admitted he learned a lesson from this episode to not write themselves into a corner. The line "we never found out where the pineapple came from" was something they never should have said. Guests *Danika McKellar - Trudy Reception References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0606115/ The Pineapple Incident] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-pineapple-incident/episode/563291/summary.html The Pineapple Incident] at TV.com Category: Episodes Category:Season 1